


White Lines, Pretty Daddy Golden Skin

by twinkylukey



Series: sugar daddy ashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Cumplay, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lashton - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke is a Tease, Luke is short, M/M, Minor cumplay, Needy Luke Hemmings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Short! Luke au, Smut, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy Ashton, Top Ashton, Unsafe Sex, this took me SO LONG, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Part one to a mini series! Sugar Daddy Ashton and twinky, small Luke.(song title from, "Florida Kilos" by: Lana Del Rey)





	White Lines, Pretty Daddy Golden Skin

Luke was Ashton's baby. His beautiful, sunshine, baby. He was always so happy to see him, as he was right now as the older man was walking through the front door of their mansion.

Ashton was a rich man. He was a twenty-five year old entrepreneur in the marketing industry. All his life he had worked to become successful, to have a life of luxury. All those years of schooling, early experience, and practice led him to be here. A handsome, young millionaire with a twinky babe on his arm. Luke and Ashton met on a dating website, and immediately had the best chemistry. Luke was only eighteen when they met a year ago, and now they were engaged and living happily together.

Though, some nights were tedious. Sometimes, Ashton would come home to Luke fast asleep. His sleeping mask would be over his eyes. His lingerie would be disheveled from the movements he made while stirring in a dream state. The house would be spotless. Ashton's clothes would be neatly put away. A small note would be left with dinner. Ashton hated his hours, but it came with benefits. He got long vacations and plenty of cash to spend on his angel.

"Good evening, baby!" Luke squealed when Ashton was finally inside. His shoes were by the door, his bag from work on the rack, and his blazer around his favorite lounge chair in the living room. The older man was dressed in his silky, black button-up, rings, chain necklace with "L" on it, and tight slacks that hugged his muscular thighs. Tendrils fell just above his eyebrow, and a smile painted its way onto his lips. Luke had to stop cooking just to get a look at him. He playfully growled. It came out more like a kitty purring.

"Hey, hot stuff. Dinner smells good as usual," He hugged Luke from behind. Reveling in the fact that Luke was wearing an expensive, lingerie piece Ashton had gotten him as one of the many little gifts for their engagement. He also had his adorable apron tied around his waist. Ashton's hard day's work seemed to melt away.

"Mmm, it's your favorite," Luke hummed, giggling when Ashton groped his bum, "How was your day, daddio?"

"It was okay. And yours, my heart?" Ashton pressed soft kisses up and down Luke's neck.

"Well, I took the puppies out. I had a little run. Then, I did a little shopping online." Luke continued to watch over the food, having to grip the counter for support when Ashton was kissing him like that. He had to make sure their food didn't burn. Or ignite the entire kitchen on fire. His lingerie was riding up a little, revealing the garter and thigh-highs. Luke was freshly shaven, knowing Ashton would be off tomorrow.

"Little trophy wife already," Ashton growled, the fabric of the lingerie was bunched within his hands, "What did you buy?"

"These baby pink heels with a little, diamond sandal strap, panties, stuff for the wedding, more panties, hmm. Lots," Luke was speaking in that baby voice that drove Ashton wild. He leaned into the older boy's touch. Ashton thumbed over his baby boy's bottom lip. He bent down to take it between his teeth.

Ashton had this obsession with spoiling Luke. Ever since they first met, all he wanted to do was spend his entire savings on things Luke wanted. Luke had a rough life. The blue-eyed baby grew up with no money. He was homeless for a period of his life. Those blue eyes weren't always as shiny. He wasn't always so open and happy. But Ashton knew Luke deserved the world and more. So, he gave it to him. In return he got to be his lover. That's all he ever needed, really.

It also helped that it drove the older man mad. It turned him on to think of Luke spending his money, wearing his clothes, living in his mansion. It made him feel so dominate.

"Daddy, baby," Luke whimpered. He pushed Ashton from the hot stove. Ashton was always so touchy after work.

"I fucking missed you," Ashton picked Luke up and hugged him tightly, "I smell like you thanks to hugs like these." Luke was so small compared to Ashton. He was the definition of a twink. Blonde, pixie nose, thick bum, and only 5'9. He was Ashton's dream boy. Luke rested his palm on Ashton's chest. His engagement ring twinkled. It was more of an engagement rock. Sometime it weighed his hand down. Nonetheless, he wore it to show off his perfect life. His perfect life with his handsome, future-hubby.

Luke grinned, "That's a good thing. Missed you more. Cleaned up every room for you," The youngest said with a cute, little scrunch of his nose. Ashton pecked it.

"I love watching you cook or clean. Maybe, I should get you a little French maid outfit with a thong. Watch you bend over. Keep it on when you're cleaning my office. Thumb over your hole with the g-string on. Fuck," Ashton whispered it all out into Luke's ear. His voice was rough with dominance. He pressed his slack-covered crotch to Luke's ass. Luke tossed his head back in a little moan.

"Yeah, fuck. Love being a good wifey. Just wanna make you happy, daddy," Luke was a disarray, but he smiled sweetly, "I have to get dinner out, babe." Ashton didn't budge though. His cock was already rubbing against the blonde's bum for friction. Luke kept his arms tightly wrapped around Ashton's neck. He was trying not to let the house burn down. Ashton was all but dry-humping the twink secured in his arms. Luke whimpered.

"Daddyyyyyy," Luke warned.

Ashton groaned, setting Luke to his bare feet. Luke gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly, smacking his ass as he turned away.

"Fine, but after dinner you're getting all my attention." Ashton grumbled, like it were some sort of problem. He sat at their huge, rich, wood table. It had soft, white carnations resting in the center. The rug beneath their dining area was plush, much like the one in their room. Luke had already set it with the luxurious plates and wine glasses. Above the table, was a traditional, crystal chandelier. Luke wanted Marilyn Monroe's mansion. The older man found the architecture of their house was slowly beginning to become something like that. The kitchen was also starting to fit the Irwins' taste. With its white and wood accents. They both preferred an open, clean look. With lots of light. Ashton unbuttoned the buttons on the fabric around his wrist. He proceeded to roll up his sleeves.

"That sounds wonderful," Luke placed the food onto Ashton's plate. He was so gentle, and he made everything look so neat. Even serving food.

"Thanks, darling," Ashton kissed Luke's cheek. He stood momentarily to pull Luke's chair out for him and then push it in. He reached down the table for the bottle of Bruno Paillard's Premiére Cuvée Rosé Champagne. It was Luke's favorite. Luke only drank Rosé with dinner. It wasn't a very expensive champagne, but it got him bubbly all the same. He poured the pink liquid in Luke's glass. Then, he filled his own. Luke took off his apron and hung it on a hook beside the refrigerator.

"Ashy, I'm craving a massage. Maybe a foot rub?" Luke whimpered after a bite of his food, "It's so hard to be me sometimes. To look this pretty."

Ashton rubbed over Luke's hand and engagement ring atop the table.

"Oh, my poor baby. Daddy knows you need attention." Ashton gave Luke a soft smile. Then pulled the soft, pearly hand up to plant a sweet kiss on the back of his palm.

"Yes," Luke added a sniffle for affect. He was such a brat. An adorable brat. Ashton consoled him, pulling his dining chair closer to him, so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Daddy will take care of you. God, dinner is wonderful though," Ashton moaned at the taste of the creamy pasta hitting his tongue. Luke always outdid himself. The blonde took a small sip of his pink champagne. He was careful not to get food on his new lace teddy. It was a delicate, peach color. It hugged his hips and bum in a very faux-innocent way. Ashton found it hard to focus on eating.

"Thank you, daddy," Luke finished his small portion and ran his hands up and down Ashton's arm. Staring at him in a loving way, "I can't wait to be Mr. Irwin. I've thought of it all day." He was so happy Ashton was home. It was rare for them to have a full, day-off together. Luke couldn't wait for Daddy's attention.

"Let me eat, babycakes." Ashton said with a chuckle. Luke whined, standing to go wash his dishes. His bum jiggled as he walked, "Dessert?" Ashton called with a whistle.

"Yeah," Luke blushed and purposely bent down slowly. He was making a show of getting cleaning products. Within a flash, by some miracle, Ashton had finished his food quickly. He had ran after Luke. Nearly attacking him. He, too, put his dishes away. Luke was still bent over, looking for his dish-soap. Ashton took that as an opportunity to fondle Luke's ass. He squished it in his hands, tracing lacey material with the pads of his fingers. The blonde's body was virtually hairless. The older man thought he would explode.

"God, fucking slut. Couldn't do as I said. Had to use my weakness against me? Do you have a little plug inside like you're supposed to?" Ashton didn't give Luke time to answer. He used the palm of his hand to feel a hard gemstone against Luke's ass. It was stretchy the lacey material. He had nearly forgotten about their special rule. Recently, all Ashton and Luke could do was fuck. When Ash came home, they would hit the wall and rip each other's clothes off. Ashton would try to do work, but Luke would come in. And they would fuck on a stack of papers.

One time, they were going at it in Ashton's study. The blinds were closed but let in fractures of light all over Luke's naked skin. The dimples in his back were practically dancing with Ashton's every thrust. The blonde was holding onto the edge of the desk for dear life. The dominant of the two had found his special spot. And Luke spilled all over a letter of recommendation for one of Ashton's employees.

But because of all of the urgency, Ashton had made it a rule that Luke would plug himself up more frequently. That way, they could skip prep. (Ashton was always safe with Luke. If he thought he couldn't take it, he wouldn't make him.)

"Yes, my princess plug is inside me," Luke spoke coyly. Ashton had already discovered this. He pushed the plug hard against Luke liked a button. The twink almost screamed. He tossed his head back, dropping the dishes he was washing in the sink with a loud clank.

"You're my whore, Lukey. My beautiful little whore. You're always such a tease. Daddy's gonna get you a collar with 'Cocktease' on it. You love chokers and shit. Make you wear it in front of my colleagues at dinner parties." Ashton spoke gruffly. He played with the gem of Luke's plug.

That. Now that affected Luke. Luke loved to be humiliated, and he especially, loved to be shown off. Like he was Ashton's armcandy. Like anyone who wanted him couldn't have him because he belonged to Ashton. He gripped the edge of the sink until his knuckles were white.

"Ashton. Ashton, I'm going to need you to get us to a flat surface. So that I can get my hands on you," Luke turned and wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck. Ashton drug his hands down from Luke's bum, to his thighs. He lifted the small boy. Not needing to be told twice.

"Fuck, Lu. Okay, angel," Ashton managed to get out. Luke started to attack his dom's neck with sweet kisses. Sucking pathetic hickies that made the ones that Ashton gave seem like battle scars.His breath came out hot below Ashton's ear lobe. He had his nimble fingers tangled within his fiance's sinuous hair.

"God, take to me to work. Fuck me there. Let me suck you off at parties. Show me off, daddy. I'm yours," Luke knew how to get Ashton worked up. Ashton exhaled roughly. Walking swiftly through the cool house, the two passed the many pictures of them (mostly Luke), astounding decor, and grand piano. The piano was special because it was another place that had not been neglected in their numerous lust quarrels.

"Keep talking like that, I'll fuck you numb. Daddy's little cockslut. I swear to god, Luke," Ashton pushed their bedroom door open. He padded across the plush, white rug on the floor and threw Luke onto their gigantic bed. Luke stared back at Ashton with a heaving chest and wide eyes. The older man crawled over the blonde's body. Pinning his hands down to the mattress, he finally leaned in to connect their lips. 

"Ashton..." Luke sighed out, breathlessly. 

"Daddy, slut," Ashton's mouth was attached to Luke's neck. His hands were upon his thighs, sliding up and underneath the smaller body below him. Large hands cupped the flesh of Luke's back, as if Ashton were holding him. His hands were just as busy as his lips. He unfastened Luke's lace teddy. 

"Yes sir," Luke whispered. He appeared tiny underneath Ashton. His pale, nimble fingers brushed the stubble on Ashton's cheek. He gasped out a breath when his fiance had begun pulling his lingerie down his shoulders. The air was cold against his bare skin. 

"Luke, you're so beautiful." Ashton spoke in a honeyed voice, breaking dominance. Just as Luke seemed to break him. He was crumbling in the soft touches the blonde left on his skin. The curly-haired cherub was staring up at Ashton desperately. His nipples were exposed, sensitive to the temperature of their bedroom. His thighs melted into creamy, full legs. Ashton admired those as well when he pulled the lace teddy all the way off of Luke's body. Ashton was soft for Luke. Hard in his pants. Ready to destroy him. But so soft and possessive.

"I love you." Luke's voice brought Ashton to reality again. Ashton caught Luke's lips in a kiss. He hiked one of those soft thighs around his waist. Kissing Luke gave Ashton the same feeling as a One Direction song. It made him feel so much younger. It was like a fresh coat of paint. A cup of coffee. Springtime. Luke was Ashton's awakening. The twink beneath him desperately unbuttoned his daddy's shirt. When Luke shoved it awkwardly off, Ashton laughed and decided to undress himself.

When he was in his boxers, Luke all but attacked him. Naked beneath Ashton's body, Luke was chasing Ashton's hard-on with his own, much smaller one. He rubbed against his fiance desperately. 

"And I love you. You made Daddy so hard," Ashton reached between their bodies, gripping his cock in his boxers to relieve some pressure. Luke tugged at the hem. Ashton responded by finally pulling them down his thighs. His cock was hard, red, touching just under his belly button. 

"Oh, Daddy." Luke breathed. He ghosted his fingers over Ashton's length. Always in awe of his daddy. He had forgotten about his plug because of the fever of the older boy's affection. He pressed against the cool metal trapped in his bum. Getting some relief.

"Yeah, whore. Ride your princess plug, already open for me." Ashton's hands found Luke's body again. He thumbed over Luke's nipple with his left hand, using the right to grab the end of the plug. Much to Luke's protest, he pulled it out slowly. 

Luke hissed. Brat.

"Daddy! That was filling me!" Luke pouted and crossed his arms. Ashton smacked his thigh. 

"Watch your attitude. I'll tie you up with a hard cock and get myself off," His left hand twisted Luke's sensitive nipple in a slightly harsh manner. Luke bucked his hips up. Moaning and whimpering like a good little masochist. 

"But-m'empty!" 

"Spending daddy's money has really made you cocky. I guess I have to fuck you back into your place." Ashton said with a shrug. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing one of the many bottles of lube. He poured it over his palm, spreading it along his length, "Hands and knees."

Luke scrambled to crawl onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his peachy bum, staring over his shoulder with blown eyes. Ashton was pressed against his already open, wet hole. At least Luke was following some of the rules. He looked so sinful like this. A good boy, Ashton's future spouse. 

And Ashton got caught up in Luke's ass, dragging his length between the supple cheeks. His tip teased over those princess parts. 

"Daddy, I'm pretty?" Luke asked with a sweet giggle.

"My wifey, Lu. My world." And with that, Ashton pressed inside.

Luke literally sighed in relief. His hips bucking backwards. Baby blue eyes tucked into the back of his head. Those full, beautiful lips were wet and open, letting out sweet moans. 

"You have cocksucking lips, baby. You deserve to get fucked like a slut for your attitude though." Ashton growled into Luke's shoulder blades. 

"Please."

Ashton fisted Luke's hair, shoving him against the mattress. He pushed inside of Luke at an agonizing pace. It was hard, rough, and hitting Luke's sweet spot dead on. But it wasn't quick enough. Luke's hot breath was dampening the fabric of their sheets. He practically screamed out. 

"Daddy, cmon. Please, I'm sorry. Just go faster!" Luke shouted.

Luckily for them, they had a thick walls and lived in seclusion. Free to be as loud as they want.

"Beg harder." Ashton mumbled, continuing the snail's pace.

"Please, daddy. Please fuck me better. I know I'm a stupid slut who doesn't deserve it, but please daddy!"

Ashton felt a tinge in his stomach. He immediately sped up. Hips met with Luke's bum. The sounds of their skin slapping grew louder in their master bedroom. Luke gripped their red, silk sheets beneath his fingers. His hand was tossed back and his cheeks flushed. Raising his bum higher so Ashton could feel him completely. Deeper.

"God, Luke," Ashton pulled Luke so he was just on his knees. His head cocked to the side. His lips met Ashton's in a rough kiss. Ashton's huge hand palmed over Luke's leaking cock. Giving him a little tease. 

"Daddy, oh fuck!" Luke whined. Ashton rubbed Luke's abs, pressing down around the area near his pelvis. This time Luke screamed. 

They had played with overstimulation a lot. It helped them to discover that when Ashton would press down of Luke's tummy (whilst being inside), the smaller boy would be hit with blinding pleasure. It was like a taste of an orgasm. A tease. 

"You feel me there? My big cock, right there, Lu?" Ashton pressed down harder. Luke was so overwhelmed. His head fell heavy, resting against his chin. 

"Y-Yes! I'm gonna squirt all over my tummy!" Luke panted. He was making those little incoherent groans he sometimes made when he was singing. Soft moans from that angelic, melodic voice. 

"Not without permission," Ashton answered. His thrusts were getting sloppier. He gripped Luke's hips with a bruising force. Luke's ass jiggled every time he pushed in, and his pretty hands had found the headboard. His diamond ring twinkling under their dimly lit room. Ashton wanted to fuck Luke in diamonds and money. Rolling around in cash, pretty, icy, jewelry serving as the only cover. 

Ashton felt his orgasm consuming him. He stared where he and Luke were connecting. 

"I'm gonna cum," He told Luke, "Cum with me when I say."

Luke nodded. His head rolled back against Ashton's shoulder. And for a second, blue met hazel. Their eyes locking sent them both over the edge. Ashton was fire and mind-numbing. Filling Luke's insides. Luke was ice. Melting underneath the roughest hands that he belonged to. 

"Daddy!" Luke cheered. His knuckles were hot white. His lips and body were a flushed rose. 

"God, yes. Luke. My baby," Ashton let out a low groan. Hiding his moans in the nape of Luke's neck. 

The two remained connected for a bit. Their bodies were locked in their favorite way. Luke's chest was rising and falling quickly. His cum was dripping down his belly button, and it fell back down onto the expensive sheets. He wrinkled his nose and whined, scooping it up on his fingers to taste it. Ashton stared in awe, slanting the curly head back again, so he could kiss him. The older boy looked hotly into Luke's mouth. Salty cum hitting his taste buds.

"I'll never understand why you love it so much." Ashton shrugged, still swallowing. He gently eased out of Luke. Luke's hole was wrecked, leaking cum. His bum was even smeared with it.

"Mmm" Luke stretched like a cat, rolling into the cool sheets, "I wanna get my belly button pierced." He said randomly.

"We'll see." Ashton rolled his eyes fondly, cleaning up the mess upon him and Luke. He stood, grabbing two pairs of boxers from their drawers and a soft t-shirt for his fiance. Then, he quickly pulled one of the undergarments over his pelvis, walking over to dress Luke.

Luke was no help, grumbling and wiggling too much whenever Ashton put his makeshift pyjamas on. He was content once the cloth draped over his torso though. It smelled like his Ashton.

"I think I'd look hot." Luke fell back against their pillows.

"You always do, babe." Ashton took off his jewelry, laying it on the nightstand. Taking Luke's engagement ring as well. 

"The one I want is expensive." 

"Has that ever been a problem before?" Ashton challenged. 

"No."

Ashton pulled Luke into his arms and covered their bodies with the duvet made from Egyptian cotton. 

"And about taking me to work, I meant it." Luke told Ashton in a mumble. He said it against the older boy's mouth. It tickled a little, and Ashton had to take a deep breath to register those sweet words. 

"Anything you want."


End file.
